Dragon Cave
''Dragon Cave - Exploration Screenshot_2014-01-25-19-48-05.jpg|Won 10k Metal Screenshot 2014-01-25-15-18-43-1-.jpg|Waiting to be able to explore again. Screenshot_2014-01-25-19-49-09.jpg|Digging for treasure in Lost Treasure of Atlantis" Screenshot_2014-01-25-23-08-30.jpg|Won a 15 min speed Screenshot_2014-01-25-23-29-06.jpg|Won a 1 min speed Screenshot_2014-01-25-23-56-23.jpg|Won 5k wood Screenshot_2014-01-26-02-45-40.jpg|Won a 1 hour speed Screenshot_2014-01-26-03-56-26.jpg|Won a 5 minute speed Screenshot_2014-01-26-04-19-58.jpg|Won 25 SSDs : Explanation: :: ''"Every day you will be able to send your Dragon out ten times to explore the enchanted Dragon Cave, and discover hidden treasures! :: Rarer and higher level treasure requires your Dragon to be exploring for a longer period of time. If your Dragon is out exploring, it cannot be sent into battle or defend your city. Your Dragon cannot be sent to the Dragon Cave if it is on a march or injured. :: Rewards will disappear if you do not collect them within 24 hours." :: * SSDs and BDs are possibly more common in High Mountain Treasure. * I am skeptical about the Rookery, but if someone can confirm it, please comment! ''My Findings ''Before you read on, I'm not sure if this is important or not, but my' Great Dragon level is 16 and my Dragon Lore Research is level 8'. If you have different times and/or rewards than I do, it might be because one of these two factors. I'm not sure yet, as we are all still learning about the Cave. ''Theories and Explanations *Dragon Lore research level could affect rewards/dig times. Although this is unlikely. *Dragon Level could affect rewards/dig times. Quite possibly the higher up in level you get, the faster your GD can dig and the better rewards it can find. *There could be a theme behind each Type/Location. Such as: **High Mountain Treasure could yeild more Metal, and more SSD/BDs. **Dark Forest Treasure could yeild more Wood, Giants. **Ancients Plunder could yeild more speeds. **Legendary Treasure could yeild more of each item you find (i.e. instead of a 1 min speed you are more likely to get a 5 min speed; You are more likely to get 80k res instead of 5k; etc) **Lost Treasure of Atlantis could yeild the best treasure, with the highest amounts of each given. ''All of these are just theories to be tested through trial and error. I would like to see what everyone thinks as well as their findings. ''Extra Info * I have received items from "High Mountain" in "Legendary" (i.e. I waited 4 hours for 5k gold), but you are ''more likely to receive better items from higher tier treasure locations and wait times (as it states in the description). So please just use this as a guide to what you might get, and not what you WILL get. Also, this is just what I, and a few other people, have gotten from the Cave so far, it may not be completely accurate, but a good place to start. * When it says that you can only do it 10 times per day, it actually means ten times per 24 hour cycle. So at 00:00 (Midnight UTC), you will be able to do it again, NOT 24 hours after your first exploration attempt. * You do not need to wait before you can dig/explore again. As soon as you claim your reward, you can go again (Only if you have free exploration attempts left). :: If you find anything to add to this page, please do so. :: Bugs and Known Issues *Sometimes when you go to the Dragon Cave to explore after 00:00 UTC, you will have 0 exploration attempts left despite the counter having reset. To fix this: Go to settings, tap force app refresh. Doing so will correct this issue and you can go back to the Cave with 10 exploration attempts awaiting you. Dragon Cave Category:Browse